In recent years, adaptive cruise controllers have increasingly come on the market which expand the conventional control of a vehicle-speed controller to the effect that the distance and relative velocity of the preceding vehicle are detected by a radar or lidar system, and this data is utilized for the speed control and/or distance control of one's own vehicle.
Such a system is described in the paper “Adaptive Cruise Control System—Aspects and Development Trends” by Winner, Witte et al., SAE paper 96 10 10, International Congress and Exposition, Detroit, Feb. 26-29, 1996.
In the publication “A Trajectory-Based Approach for the Lateral Control of Vehicle Following Systems” by Gehrig and Stein, presented at the IEEE International Conference on Intelligent Vehicles, 1998, an algorithm is described, which, from the measured data of a radar or lidar sensor, creates a movement trajectory of the preceding vehicle, and controls one's own vehicle according to it. Particularly for movements in which both vehicles are driving into or out of a curve, special demands are made on such a trajectory algorithm. An algorithm of this type for determining movement trajectories is presented by way of example in the aforesaid document.
In the book “Fahrwerktechnik: Fahrverhalten” by Zomotor, from Vogel Book Publishing, Würzburg, first edition 1987, in chapter 2, “Forces on the Vehicle”, the theoretical fundamentals are explained which are necessary for understanding the transfer of force between tire and roadway.